Inter alia a wiping device with a wiping panel which carries a wiping element or textile on its underside may be used for cleaning or wiping a floor or the like. The wiping textile is usually rinsed relatively frequently from time to time in water, a washing or cleaning fluid, a cleaning liquor or the like. It is then necessary to squeeze out the washing textile each time in order to expel excess liquid absorbed by the washing textile and to obtain the residual moisture desired for the respective use.
The present invention relates to a wiping device in which the wiping panel holding the wiping element or textile is hinged to a handle. In particular, a universal joint is provided between the handle and the wiping panel. A wiping device of this type is highly manageable and has been successfully tried and tested. However, it is difficult to squeeze out the wiping textile because, owing to the hinged connection to the handle, the wiping panel may move aside in an undesirable manner. A wiping device in which the wiping panel is hinged to the handle and which is also known as a hinged wiping device will be described hereinafter.
A squeezing-out device for a hinged wiping device is known from WO 98/06316 A1 which forms the starting point of the present invention. The squeezing-out device is arranged on an associated container and comprises an obliquely positioned support face which is provided with perforations. A counter-support device is arranged at a distance above the support face so the wiping panel may be inserted obliquely downwards between the support face and the counter-support device by a longitudinal edge when the handle is folded down. When the handle is then raised, the handle rests on the counter-support device and acts as a two-arm lever in such a way that the underside of the wiping panel presses against the support face and the wiping textile is accordingly squeezed out. The drawback is that only relatively low squeezing-out forces may be applied with the known arrangement owing to undesirable lever ratios and the threat of the container tipping over. A further drawback is that the wiping device can slide out of the squeezing-out device during the squeezing-out process. This is promoted, in particular, by a corresponding force component which is directed against the insertion direction which the handle exerts on the wiping panel during the squeezing-out process.
FR 1 356 255 A discloses a similar squeezing-out device for a rigid wiping device. In this patent, the support face is formed by a tiltably mounted support plate which distributes the pressure as uniformly as possible over the wiping element or textile to be squeezed out.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,841 discloses a squeezing-out device for a wiping device in which a handle is rigidly attached to a wiping panel carrying a wiping element. In the region of the wiping panel, the handle comprises a holding portion which projects upwardly and is adapted to engage in the manner of a hinge behind a projecting securing portion of a counter-support device of the squeezing-out device. The counter-support device is arranged in an upper end region of a support face of the squeezing-out device so the wiping device or its wiping panel can be inserted between the counter-support device and the support face by the holding portion by an upwardly directed movement. The wiping element can then be squeezed out on the support face by pivoting the handle. However, this squeezing-out device is not suitable for a hinged wiping device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,458 A discloses a solution similar to the aforementioned wiping device and squeezing-out device.
EP 0 122 675 B1 discloses a hinged wiping device and an associated squeezing-out device. The squeezing-out device comprises a curved, elastically deformable support face and counter-support elements arranged at a distance therefrom. The wiping device comprises counter-elements which may be engaged with the counter-support elements in such a way that the wiping panel with a wiping textile arranged thereon may be pressed against the support face by pivoting a handle of the wiping device about a pivot axis extending parallel to the longitudinal direction of a wiping panel of the wiping device. According to a first variation, the counter-elements are constructed as separate levers which are coupled to a cardan shaft and may be pivoted toward the counter-support elements by pivoting the actual handle from the wiping panel. According to a second variation, a hinge element which may be pivoted by the handle and is mounted on the wiping panel comprises the lateral projections which form counter-elements and may rest on the counter-support elements. The construction of the squeezing-out device is relatively complex in both cases. The wiping device or the wiping panel thereof cannot be prevented from sliding out of the squeezing-out device during the squeezing-out process. In addition, the squeezing-out process necessitates relatively precise handling of the wiping device, with the risk that the counter-elements will slide relatively easily on the counter-support elements.
GB 330,543 A discloses a similar hinged wiping device. A lever acting as counter-element for resting on a counter-support element of an associated squeezing-out device is coupled to a handle of the wiping device.
DE 197 07 613 C1 discloses a wiping device with a handle. A wiping head with a wiping element is rigidly fixed to the rigid handle. In particular, the wiping element is arranged on a convexly curved underside of the wiping head. The handle is curved in the region of the wiping head in such a way that its end can engage below a counter-support device of an adapted squeezing-out device. The wiping element can then be squeezed out on a support face adapted to its curvature by pivoting the handle.